Page 257/Yoko
Yoko is a friendly Page 257. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I want to treasure this long-awaited meeting. You can take this. It is a part of my book.” (+ Valuable Parchment) “Injuries are inherent to an adventure… This should heal your wounds.” (+1 High-Quality Herb) “You want to find more good books, right? Come on, let’s use this to go to a bookstore.” (+450G) “Would you give me a cookie? I don’t have an eye for sweet things...” (Give Cookie?) *Yes - “No way, really? Thank you… I will be sure to give you my heartfelt thanks, fufuu.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? I’m not good with coaxing people after all.” “Today there are 4 new books coming out that I want. Oh, I don’t have enough money...” (Give 270G?) *Yes - “No way, really? Thank you… I will be sure to give you my heartfelt thanks, fufuu.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? I’m not good with coaxing people after all.” “I was up all night reading so my vision is a little blurry… Excuse me, but can I have some eye drops?” *Yes - “No way, really? Thank you… I will be sure to give you my heartfelt thanks, fufuu.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? I’m not good with coaxing people after all.” “My best techniques are Grimoire magic. That is because I am a monster that lurks inside a book… Well, that should be obvious.” “I have been crazy about reading since I was young and my eyesight got worse and worse. I can never take these glasses off again...” “There are so many books I want to read, fufufuu...” “I can sense when someone is reading my book, but I can also read it myself from the inside, which means I can sense myself reading… That loop is kinda scary...” “I am not hostile towards humans… In fact, I have to protect creative writers.” “When one of my favorite authors releases a new book, I have to disguise myself as a human and get in line at the bookstore.” “This arm bodyguard was summoned with my magic. It moves freely in accordance with my will.” “I get so engrossed that I read late into the night and then oversleep.” “This library’s line up only contains formal books… When they make a purchase order for new books I often add in romance novels.” “I seem to lose my glasses a lot recently. I swear, they are such a pain...” *That’s cute - “Flattery will get you nowhere...” (+10 Affinity) *It’s because of your age - “That’s rude, even as a joke!” (-5 Affinity) *I lose mine too - “You do not appear to have any… Could it be that you lost them?” “What kind of romance novel is your favorite?” *True love stories - “You like true love? Fufuu, we think alike.” (+10 Affinity) *Tragedies - “Oh? That’s surprising… I like that kind of man as well.” *Romantic comedies - “Is that so? I don’t really think we can agree on that.” *Harem stories - “It seems you only like women who have the hots for you...” (-5 Affinity) “What is your favorite kind of woman?” *An intelligent one - “Fufuu… Isn’t that me?” (+10 Affinity) *A meek one - “Fufuu… Isn’t that me?” (+10 Affinity) *One that wears glasses - “Fufuu… Isn’t that me?” (+10 Affinity) *None of the above - “Oh? You’re heartless...” (-5 Affinity) “You see a loving couple walking your way. What are your thoughts?” *May they be happy forever - “Oh? That is kind of you. But love without mistakes is missing part of the fun...” *I hope they face hardships - “That’s right, mistakes are a part of love. There are a lot of ups and downs, but that makes it interesting.” (+10 Affinity) *An explosion! - “Ending the love story with a bang. Putting it to an end with no tears or smiles. Well it definitely won’t become boring...” “Fufufuu… Do you read ‘practical’ novels?” *I do not read them - “Oh, that’s a shame… Would you like me to teach you the practical aspects?” *I read them - “Is that so? Fufufu… Then let’s enjoy putting them to practice.” (+10 Affinity) *That’s disgusting! - “Oh, what a boring person… You’re just like the priests. You seem to have lost your personality.” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Yoko: "Are you looking for a book? Or do you need me?" With Annie: Yoko: "Hello Page 17. Is there a book here that you would recommend?" Annie: "I would recommend a collection of Dr. Min's earth sciences treatises. Although..." Yoko: "...That kind of book doesn't suit my tastes. Haven't you come across any good romance novels?" Annie: "I'm not really interested in that kind of thing... Neither in fiction, nor in reality..." Yoko: "Geez, what a cold-hearted page." With Cornelia: Yoko: "Oh, Miss Page 65537. Have you come across any good books lately?" Cornelia: "Actually, I just recently acquired 'Mrs. Shirley's Lover.'" Yoko: "I'm so jealous... So, what do you think of it?" Cornelia: "Of course it's... Fufufuu." Yoko: "Make sure I get it next. Ufufuu..." With Casta: Casta: "Oh, miss book fairy. Do you have any romance novels you would recommend?" Yoko: "How about this? 'Noah's Sea.'" Casta: "Oh, this... Pretty extreme... Ufufufuu..." Yoko: "Ufufufufuu..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Ghosts Category:Companions